verdad o reto?
by hitsukarin por siempre z
Summary: verdad o reto?denlen una oportunidad si?en este fic ichigo y rukia cantaran!despues por ahi haga uno mas ichirukique seria el cap 2 y los personajes son de tite kubo (PD:no se bien si el nombre esta correcto puede que diga documento 13 pero en realidad es verdad o reto)


hola!como estan!?yo aca con sueño haciendo un fic,este fic nacio por un video que vi ichiruki con una cancion que tenia y lo iva a poner solo pero eso era muy vago,por lo que primero pense como seria al principio,espero que les guste abajo esta el nombre de la cancion que es en ingles y si quieren ver el video ichiruki pongan no cambiaria nada de ti o el nombre de la cancion que esta abajo y pongan ichiruki y listo es uno de mis videos favoritos

Eso les pasaba por orgullosos,maldita matsumoto... Y ese estupido juego...

Unas horas antes,en la casa de un pelinaranja...

Matsumoto-Rukia-chan,Ichigo-kun!

Rukia-Hola,Rangiku-san!

Ichigo-hola

Matsumoto-Rukia-chan,Ichigo-kun,quieren venir a la casa de Orihime-chan,a jugar verdad o reto!?

Rukia-Siii!

Ichigo-Paso..auch!maldita enana,porque hiciste eso!?-Rukia le dio un coscorron en la cabeza

Rukia-Dije que iremos,zanahoria.

Ichigo-Maldita enana...-Ichigo lo dijo con inteción de que rukia no lo escuchara,pero rukia lo escucho e ichigo casi se queda castrado...

En la casa de Orihime todos estaban reunidos,Ishida,Tatsuki,Renji,(claro que Orihime tambien),Rukia,Ichigo y Matsumoto.

Matsumoto-Yo empiezo!Ishida!,verdad o reto!?

Ishida-verdad

Matsumoto-es verdad que te gusta Orihime?

-s...s...si...ahora mi..turno..Renji verdad o reto?

Renji-Verdad

Ishida sonrio con maldad-Con quien quisieras tener una familia!?

Renji-Ishida maldito...

Ishida-responde,tomate

Renji-Con...t..t...Tat...suki

Todos menos Tatsuki-Con quien!?

Rukia se moria de la risa al igual que Ichigo y los demas...

Renji-c...con TATSUKI!-Renji sentia su cara arder...-ahora mi turno...Matsumoto verdad o reto!?

Matsumoto-Reto

Renji-Te reto a que...uses todo un mes ropa de chappy!

Matsumoto se moria ahora,no le gustaban esos conejos deformados y fuera de moda..

Matsumoto-Maldito Renji...me toca de nuevo!

Matsumoto-Tatsuki verdad o reto?!

Tatsuki-Reto

Matsumoto-Te reto a que...le des un beso en la boca a Renji!

Ohh creo que alguien se quedo en piedra...Tatsuki queria matar a esa matsumoto..

-e-e-e...esta...bien..

Tatsuki se acerco a Renji,y los dos se dieron cuenta que estaban rojitos como el pelo de acerco mas y mas hasta,que sus respiraciones chocaban y Tatsuki le dio un beso,que apenas y se noto que se habian dado un beso..

Tatsuki-Mi...mi turno Orihime verdad o reto?

Orihime-Verdad

Tatsuki-te gusta Ishida!?

Orihime-(estaba tan roja quese confundian con el pelo de renji)s...si...ahora mi turno!Kuchiki-san! verdad o reto?

Rukia-Verdad

Orihime-Cuantas veces te has enomarado kuchiki-san!?

Rukia estaba nerviosa ademas de que sentia la mirada de cierto pelinaranja..-etto...dos veces solamente

Orihime-Encerio!?y quienes son?

Rukia-Solo era una pregunta Orihime...mi turno renji verdad o reto!?

Renji-Verdad

Rukia-Que lo que mas te gusta de Tatsuki?

Renji-Etto...me gusta...todo...mi turno ichigo!verdad o reto!?

Ichigo-Reto

Renji-Te reto a que cantes con rukia!

Ichigo y Rukia QUE?

Renji-que cantes con rukia!

Ichigo-NO

Renji-Ichigo un reto es un reto!

Ichigo-Bien,pero despues de mi turno!renji verdad o reto!?

Renji-Reto

Ichigo- Te reto a que te le declares a Tatsuki,en frente de todos en el colegio y con microno!

Renji T.T-Que tienen en contra mia!? T.T

Renji-Ahora canta con Rukia!

Ichigo y Rukia-Que cantaremos!?

Renji- Wouldn´t change a thing [Sub Español] No cambiaria nada de ti

Ichigo-Bien!cantemos rukia!

Rukia asiente y la musica que no se sabe de donde viene comienza

*Rukia*Es como si nunca escuchara una palabra de lo que digo

TODOS quedaron de piedra el escuchar a Rukia,cantaba hermoso y la cancion quedaba con ella

*Rukia*Su mente esta en algun lejano lugar

*Rukia*Y aun no se como llegar alli

*Rukia*Es como si tomara todo a la ligera *Ichigo*Ella es demaciado seria

Y otra vez se quedaron de piedra al escuchar a ichigo los dos cantaban bien y les quedaba esa canción!

*Rukia*Me hace querer tirarme todo el cabello *Ichigo*Siempre tiene prisa..y nunca se detiene

*Rukia e Ichigo*Como si nada le importara

*Rukia*Tu *Ichigo*Yo

*Rukia*Estamos frente a frente...

*Rukia e Ichigo*Pero no pensamos igual

*Rukia*Como el fuego y la lluvia *Ichigo*El fuego y la lluvia

*Rukia e Ichigo*Terminas volviendome loca/loco

*Rukia e Ichigo*Y aun asi no puedo enojarme contigo por nada

*Rukia*Somos como de venus y marte *Ichigo*Venus y marte

*Rukia*Somos como estrellas diferentes *Ichigo*Como estrellas diferentes

*Rukia e Ichigo*Y aun asi armonizas cada melodia en mí

*Rukia e Ichigo*...Y no cambiaria ni una sola cosa de ti

*Ichigo*Ella siempre trata de salvar el dia

*Ichigo*Yo solo quiero que la música suene

*Ichigo*Ella lo es todo o nada

*Ichigo*Por eso mis sentimeientos nunca cambiaran

*Rukia*¿Por qué intenta leer mi mente? *Ichigo*He intentado leer su mente

*Rukia*No le ayuda a tratarme de analizar *Ichigo*Siempre inicia una discución...para llamar mi atención

*Rukia e Ichigo*Es lo que todos mis amigos me dicen

*Rukia*Tu *Ichigo*Yo

*Rukia*Estamos frente a frente

*Rukia e Ichigo*Pero no pensamos igual

*Rukia*Como el fuego y la lluvia *Ichigo*El fuego y la lluvia

*Rukia e Ichigo*Terminas volviendome loca/loco

*Rukia e Ichigo*Y aun asi no puedo enojarme contigo por nada

*Rukia*Somos como de venus y marte *Ichigo*Venus y marte

*Rukia*Somos como estrellas diferentes *Ichigo*Como estrellas diferentes

*Rukia e Ichigo*Y aun asi armonizas cada melodia en mi

*Rukia e Ichigo*...Y no cambiaria ni una sola cosa de ti

*Ichigo*Cuando digo SI,ella dice NO

*Rukia*Cuando yo me aferro,él solo se va

*Rukia e Ichigo*Tan perfectamente imperfectos

*Rukia e Ichigo*...Y aun asi no cambiaria ni una sola cosa de ti

*Rukia*Como el fuego y la lluvia *Ichigo*El fuego y la lluvia

*Rukia e Ichigo*Terminas volviendome loca/loco

*Rukia e Ichigo*...Y aun asi no puedo enojarme contigo por nada

*Rukia*Somos como de venus y marte *Ichigo*Venus y marte

*Rukia*somos como estrellas diferentes *Ichigo*Como estrellas diferentes

*Rukia e Ichigo*...Y aun asi armonizas cada melodia en mi

*Rukia e Ichigo*...Y no cambiaria ni una sola cosa de ti

*Rukia e Ichigo*Y aun asi no puedo enojarme contigo por nada

*Rukia*Somos como de venus y marte *Ichigo*Venus y marte

*Rukia*Somos como estrellas diferentes *Ichigo*Como estrellas diferentes

*Rukia e Ichigo*Tu armonizas cada melodia en mi

*Rukia e Ichigo*...Y no cambiaria nada

*Rukia e Ichigo*No cambiaria una sola cosa en ti...

Despues de que termino la cancion todos aplaudieron...

y bueno aca termina y el reto de renji es otra cosa,NO saben como sufri haciendo este fic trate de poner mayusculas,y no se talvez hayan errores pero este fic lo hice el

22/02/2015 a la hora:4:30 y lo termine a la hora:07:32

espero que les haya gustado!

sayonara!


End file.
